


The Year of the Unicorn and the Emerald Princess

by AuroraBorealia, LadyNorbert



Series: Skyhold Academy Yearbook [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Another Side another story, Fandom In-Jokes, Gen, Text Messages, Textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealia/pseuds/AuroraBorealia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Another side, another story - "The Year of the Unicorn and the Emerald Princess" examines the events of "Skyhold Academy" through the lens of three students as they text and Facebook message each other back and forth all year. Together the three best friends and self proclaimed "Partners in Crime" react to the major events happening at their school and make more than few delightful discoveries along the way. Tie-in fic to "Skyhold Academy".





	The Year of the Unicorn and the Emerald Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! AB here! First of all, thank you so much for your wonderful reactions to Skyhold Academy. LadyNorbert and I are delighted by the response to what basically started off as a wish-fulfilment project. As LadyNorbert mentions in the author's note in SA's epilogue, the story really started gaining steam after she lost her job back in January. We wanted to do something fun and silly to help stave off her depression, and thus Skyhold Academy became what you know it as today. When her last day on the job was approaching, I decided I wanted to do something to help cheer her up - something she could read the day before to hopefully help soften the blow. And thus "The Year of the Unicorn and the Emerald Princess" was born. It started off just covering the major events of SA... and then it grew. And grew some more.
> 
> It was a massive theme of SA that the students constantly squeal and freak out when the teachers are around, being shippable or singing or generally doing any of the things that make the school what it is. So I knew I just had to tell the story from the POV of the students - and three students in particular. Naturally, the first student is Jim. He makes his appearance in Skyhold Academy when he accidentally almost interrupts Cullen and Evvy's first kiss. He is of course based on the scout (whom the fandom has unanimously named Jim, hence his name in the story) who does the same thing to Cullen and the Inquisitor in the game. The second is an original character. Those who read Skyhold Academy closely may have noticed a "little dark haired girl", who was actually my shameless self-insert. Here, she's fleshed out and takes on a personality of her own. You may notice her name is a combination of my penname and LadyNorbert's penname. The third, Nessa, is based off of the Skyhold runner heard in this video who delivers messages to and from Cullen [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1y3tXV7tkE&feature=youtu.be]. I made her name up.
> 
> What follows is a lot of silliness, a lot of fandom jokes, and a lot of references to things LadyNorbert and I love (notice how the kids love the live-action Beauty and the Beast? ;) Or that Rory calls Dorian her "ray of sunshine", which is something I do?). Also, a few jokes owe their origins to this post [http://cheekywithcullen.tumblr.com/post/119585745270/the-story-of-jim-the-soldier-is-a-sad-one] and this blog [https://jimthescoutofficial.tumblr.com]. We hope you come to love the Partners in Crime as much as we do! Reviews will be met, as always, with lots of squealing. After all, it is the Skyhold Academy way. ;) (Also, I know this isn't how Facebook messenger would look. I did the best with what I had on hand, LOL).

* * *

** The Year of the Unicorn and the Emerald Princess** 

 

**_The Following Being the True Account of the Past Year As Told Through The Continued Correspondence Between Three Skyhold Academy Students and Friends:_ **

_James M. “Jim” Scout, Captain of the Skyhold Academy Chess Club_

_Aurora B. “Rory” Norbertson, Founder of the Skyhold Academy Poetry Club_

_Janessa L. “Nessa” Dasher, Skyhold Academy Debate Team Two-Time Champion_

* * *

  **Jim’s Phone  
****Message to: Rory **

  

Hey, Rory. What’s your schedule looking like?

 

Hi, Jim. Hang on, I’ll send you a screenshot  
[image]

  

Oh, looks like we have 3rd period music class together.  
And last block study hall.

 

Yay!  
Did you hear about the new art teacher?

  

No, what new art teacher?

 

I don’t know. Apparently Ms. Hawke is on sabbatical so we have a sub.  
I guess we’ll find out more in a few days. Can’t wait. Do you miss Skyhold as much as I do?

 

All that and more. Monday can’t come soon enough.

 

Agree to agree. Text me then, I’ll be so bored on the train ride over.

 

Sounds good. See you then!

 

Whee!

* * *

**Nessa’s Phone  
** **Message to: Jim **

 

Hi Jimmy! Did you get your schedule yet? 

 

Hi Nessie. Yep, here.  
[Image]

  

I have first period Creative Writing too. 

 

Awesome! 

 

I was just texting Rory; I’ve got history with her  
Mmmm, we get to pass lots of notes about how cute Professor Rutherford is *sigh*

 

Rory should join chess club. Then she could see him all the time

 

I keep telling her this.  
Did she tell you about the new art teacher? 

 

Yeah. Any info on who it is?

  

Nope, none. I guess we find out when we get back to the old homestead.

  

I guess.  
See you in Chess Club!

 

Counting the hours!

* * *

**Rory’s Phone  
** **Message to: Nessa **

  

Professor Rutherford is so pretty I think I’m going to die.

 

What did he do now?

 

Oh, nothing. I’m just particularly struck by how pretty he is today. 

 

Mmm. Yeah.  
HEY! Have you seen the way he reacts when you bring up Miss Trevelyan?

  

No, how does he react?

 

Just like mention her casually and see what he says. Jim clued me to it. It’s adorbs.

  

So I’m just supposed to like subtly name drop her in the midde of history class?  
* Middle 

 

Just do it, it’s worth it.

  

You do it, we’re sitting right next to each other.

 

Fine.

 

O_O  
OH MAKER  
SJNFJSDNFSDFSJHFBSJHGBSFJSNSJDHBGSJG

  

Right? I told you.

 

WHAT EVEN IS THAT LITTLE SMILE HE JUST SMILED?!  
WHAT  
IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?! 

 

Yup.  
So, this leads me to my next point…  
Does Professor Rutherford have a crush on Miss Trevelyan or what?

 

OH MAKER, he totally does. 

 

They would be SOOOOOO cute together.

 

Holy Andraste, I ship the heck out of them. Real life OTP for the win.

 

Mmhmm.  
Jim and I are trying to guess when they’ll get together.

 

Hopefully soon or I will explode from overwhelming cuteness. 

 

I hear that.

* * *

**Rory’s Phone  
** **Message to: Jim **

 

Oh Maker, Oh Maker, Oh Maker – Jim, did Nessa tell you what happened in art class today???  
Jim, I almost died. 

 

Why did you almost die?

  

Professor Rutherford

 

Wait, why was Professor Rutherford at your art class? 

 

Exactly.  
I think he came to see Miss Trevelyan.

 

WHAAAAAAAAAT

  

I know right? Andraste preserve me.

 

Did he just like show up? 

 

I’m not sure if she invited him or if he just showed up or what but Jim…  
He was all like “maybe I’ll learn how to draw too maybe she can teach me privately”  
Jim, I SQUEALED. 

 

Maker’s. Breath.

 

I knooooooooow.    
OHHHH and did Nessa tell you about the Dance Club?

 

What? NO. Nessa never tells me anything.

 

Oh okay well apparently Miss Trevelyan and Professor Pavus are organizing a Dance Club!  
And the best part? I think Professor Rutherford might come along.

 

A dance club?  
Wait, why do you think Professor Rutherford might show up?

 

He just had this look on his face.  
Professor de Chevin came to deliver the news and kinda jokingly danced with Miss Trevelyan  
And Professor Rutherford just got this LOOK.

 

Like a green-eyed monster type of look?

 

YES  
I might have to join this club because if he asks her to dance I will diiiiiiie. 

 

And yet I still can’t persuade you to join Chess Club.  
You could stare at Professor Rutherford for hours then. ;)

  

I know, I know. Twist my arm, Jimmy. ;)  
Maybe. I’ll think about it.  
Until then, I’m going to go listen to “Shut Up and Dance” on repeat and cry about two of my teachers.  
You know. Normal stuff. 

 

As one does, as one does.  
Perfectly sensible.

  

Word. ;D **  
**

* * *

**Rory Norbertson - Facebook Messenger  
** **New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Nessa:  
What a day! 

 

Me:  
I know!! I don’t even like football and I still thought that was incredible.

  

Jim:  
Don’t lie, Rory, you were Cullevelyan watching. 

 

Nessa:  
What now?? 

 

Me:  
Cullevelyan. It’s what Jim and I started calling Professor Rutherford and Miss Trevelyan.  
It’s their pairing name.

 

Nessa:  
Oh, I see.  
I bet you two write fanfiction about them, don’t you? 

 

Me:  
No.

 

Jim:  
No. 

 

Nessa:  
You both said no really fast. 

 

Me:  
Shut up.  
Anyway, I was only Cullevelyan watching until Krem got hurt. Then all bets were off.

  

Jim:  
He’s doing a lot better, I saw him at the party.

  

Nessa:  
Oh, I didn’t see him. I’m glad to hear he was there.

  

Me:  
Good! Poor guy.  
But I’m glad those Venatori creeps got disqualified. They’re the worst.

 

Nessa:  
I know. Messing with the time clock? Who even does that?

 

Jim:  
Well, Skyhold was victorious in the end and Krem’s okay! That’s all that matters!

  

Nessa:  
Agreed.  
And, now that the party’s over, you guys should totally send me that fanfic.

 

Jim:  
There is no fanfic! 

 

Me:  
I don’t even know what you’re talking about.

 

Nessa:  
Sure, guys. **  
**

* * *

**Rory’s Phone  
** **Message to: Jim **

 

Jim.  
Jim.  
JIM.  
JIM TURN ON YOUR PHONE.  
Jiiiiiiiiim  
JAMES MICHAEL SCOUT THERE IS NO WAY CHESS PRACTICE TAKES THIS LONG.

 

Yes, Aurora Brona Norbertson?  
Maker’s breath, how many texts did you send me while I was gone? Like 42? 

 

It was six, Jimmy, don’t be a drama queen.  
Anyway, I have important things I need to tell you!

 

And by important things, you mean shippy things, don’t you? 

 

Um, yeah. Of course.

 

All right, fine, hit me with it. What did Cullevelyan do now?

 

Not Cullevelyan this time.  
PROFESSOR PAVUS AND COACH BULL. 

 

Oh, that’s a new one. Okay, shoot. 

 

Okay! So! You know how I’m trying for that community service award?

 

Yeah. 

 

Well, Professor Pavus said he was willing to give me community service hours for helping in the library.  
And I mean, hello - library +  hanging out with Professor Pavus = perfect day so I said yes.  
Felix left early and the library was empty besides me, so it was pretty quiet … until Coach came in.  
Jim, I have thoughts.

 

I would be disappointed if you didn’t.

 

THOUGHT ONE: They’re ADORABLE.  
THOUGHT TWO: This is clearly and actually a thing that has been going on because PET NAMES. 

 

Professor Pavus so doesn’t seem like a pet names guy. 

 

You would think, but wrong!  
Coach Bull calls him “kadan”, which apparently, where Coach is from, means like “my heart”  
(Glorious Andraste, squeal, first of all)  
And Professor Pavus - get this - calls him “amatus”, which as far as I can tell is like Tevene for “beloved”  
JHEUFJDINFDYBFKSKKDFGDBFNKDMJFDBG

 

Were you just like hanging out while this was going on? 

 

I was there doing community service things! Professor Pavus had me putting books on shelves!  
I was off in a little corner doing my thing while pure beauty was happening up at the check-in desk! So obviously they knew I was there!  
Well, at least Professor Pavus did because he’s the one who gave me my task in the first place.  
Unless they were so distracted they forgot all about me in which case squeeeeeeeeee!!!  
Okay, anyway, THOUGHT THREE: COACH BULL MAKES PROFESSOR PAVUS SO ADORABLY FLUSTERED I ACTUALLY CANNOT MY HEART

 

Wow, you are really feeling all the feels here.  
So many texts.

  

Hey, I once listened to you talk for ten minutes about how Professor Rutherford smells like watermelon. This is the least you can do. 

 

Oh, don’t lie, you loved that discussion.

  

That’s true I did you’ve got me on a technicality.  
But seriously, you’re my bestie and that means you are contractually obligated to listen to be squeal  
*Me squeal

 

LOL, I’m not criticizing, it’s fine. I love the enthusiasm. It’s just so many texts. ;)

  

Well I can just hunt you down and squeal in person if you prefer.

 

Texts are fine. **  
**

* * *

  **Nessa’s Phone  
****Message to: Rory **

 

Does Professor Rutherford seem sad to you?

 

Yeah, it’s weird. He was so happy before Wintersend I thought he was going to burst  
Now he looks … I don’t know. Not himself.  
Same with Miss Trevelyan.

 

What in the name of Andraste happened while we were gone? 

 

No clue, but it’s making me sad to see them both so sad. :(

 

Me too.

  

Wish we could fix it for them.

 

Even if we could, it’s impossible to fix something when we don’t know what the something is.

 

Very true.  
Ah well. At least there’s a Dance Club meeting coming up soon. I wonder if maybe he’ll show up.

  

Oh, I wonder …  
Maybe he and Miss Trevelyan had an argument or something and he’ll come to apologize!

 

Eeeeeeee, that would be so cute!  
You should come to it with me! 

 

MMaybe I will.  
* Maybe 

 

That would be AMAZING.  
Now if only I can convince Jim to come … **  
**

* * *

  **Rory Norbertson - Facebook Messenger  
****New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Jim:  
You guys, what happened at the Dance Club meeting?!?!

 

Me:  
Sweet Maker, Jim, I don’t know. But I am literally shaking. 

 

Nessa:  
Gracious Andraste, it all happened so fast.  
I was there and I still don’t really understand what happened. 

 

Me:  
Jim. He just collapsed. It was… terrifying. 

 

Jim:  
I didn’t know anything had happened until I saw the ambulance!  
Then a couple people got back to the dorms and told me it was Professor Rutherford. 

 

Nessa:  
Oh, it was just awful. 

 

Me:  
And everything had just been so normal up until that point.  
He was dancing with Miss Trevelyan - just the two of them while the rest of us watched.

 

Nessa:  
Totally normal. They were dancing and talking and he was spinning her.  
And then he just, I don’t even know, stumbled off. 

 

Me:  
It was almost like he had a heart attack or something. He was clutching his chest  
Then he just went down. I can’t even describe it. It was… Oh, Maker.

 

Jim:  
Oh, poor Professor Rutherford! :( :( :( 

 

Me:  
I know. :( 

 

Nessa:  
I’m not really sure what happened after that - Professor Pavus called an ambulance.  
Coach Bull and Ms. Montilyet got us all back to the dorms. That was that.

 

Me:  
And I tell you what - I’ve never seen Professor Pentaghast look so scared.

  

Nessa:  
Professor Rutherford is like her little brother. She must be so worried.  
Miss Trevelyan too. 

 

Me:  
I’m pretty sure Miss Trevelyan and Professor Pavus went to the hospital to see him.

 

Nessa:  
And I don’t know if it’s true, but it sounds like Professor Rutherford might be there for a couple of days.  
This is so terrible, guys. 

 

Me:  
It really is.  
I know we’re always laughing about how pretty he is or how much we ship him with Miss T and all that  
But he’s also just a really genuinely good person and a great teacher.

  

Jim:  
I agree. He legitimately cares about all of us so much.  
He’s like a mentor to me. 

 

Nessa:  
Same here. And I hate that this happened to him. 

 

Me:  
We all do. :/  
I can’t wait until he comes home.

 

Jim:  
I wonder if they’re planning anything for when he gets back. 

 

Nessa:  
Oh, if they are, I would so love to help! Something to show how much he means to all of us at Skyhold!

 

Me:  
That would be wonderful! I sure hope they do! I guess we’ll have to wait and see ... **  
**

* * *

  **Jim’s Phone  
****Message to: Nessa **

 

NESSA NESSA NESSA GUESS WHAT.

 

What?

  

PROFESSOR RUTHERFORD AND MISS TREVELYAN KISSED.

 

WHAT?!?!?!?! 

 

Yeah, up on the battlements! Just now!  
CULLEVELYAN IS CANON.

 

ANDRASTE’S FLAMING SKIRTS AND I MISSED IT??!?!  
DOES RORY KNOW???

  

Are you kidding? She’s the first person I told. She had a pretty similar reaction.

 

Wait, how do you know all this? 

 

I was sorta …

 

Sorta what? 

 

There.

 

You were THERE?

  

Maybe kinda a little. 

 

Jim, really?

 

I had no idea that’s what was happening!  
I went to go find Professor Rutherford to submit the continuing club form for Chess Club!

 

Jimmy, you know I love you dearly… but are you completely stupid? 

 

I had NO IDEA I SWEAR.

 

Even so, the man was just released from the hospital, Jim, really. 

 

But it had to be in today by four, Nessa, what was I supposed to do?  
No one expected Professor Rutherford to be in the hospital for a week.

 

Your compassion is touching.

 

Oh shut up.  
Anyway, I went to go submit the form and there they were, like two inches away from each other. 

 

So you ruined it.

 

No, I’m almost positive they went riiiiiight back to what they were doing as soon as I left.  
Then they came down from the battlements together, holding hands.

 

OH MAKER

  

Right? Rory and I were nearly jumping up and down we were so excited.

 

HOW IS RORY STILL ALIVE? IS SHE CRYING SOMEWHERE?

 

Probably. I’m sure she’ll be texting you presently.

 

LOL yeah actually she just did.  
“BRB SOBBING MY OTP IS CANON”  
Oh Rors.

 

So the real question is …  
When are they going to get married? 

* * *

**Jim Scout - Facebook Messenger  
** **New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Rory:  
I can’t sleep. My face hurts from smiling. Might have screamed myself hoarse.  
Best. Concert. EVER.

 

Me:  
Best SCHOOL ever.

 

Nessa:  
Alright, Rory, fess up – that was you who requested Professor Pavus sing Queen, wasn’t it?

 

Rory:  
Oh, Maker, you bet it was.  
I thought I was going to die. I love Professor Pavus so much. He is my ray of sunshine. <3

 

Me:  
Based on the squealing, I don’t think you were alone.

  

Nessa:  
Oh glorious Andraste though – Professor Rutherford!

 

Me:  
PROFESSOR RUTHERFORD

 

Rory:  
PROFESSOR RUTHERFORDDDDDDDDDD.  
Maker preserve me, I am dead from sexiness.  
What even was Wild Thing? OH MAKER. 

 

Me:  
How about that dance with Miss Trevelyan during the ladies’ number?

 

Nessa:  
And I nearly cried during Meteor Shower. Maker’s breath.

 

Rory:  
If I had to guess, I’d say Miss Trevelyan almost did too.  
Oh Andraste, I DID cry during Brave.

 

Me:  
I did too, to be perfectly honest.  
It was amazing.

 

Nessa:  
Speaking of crying, I cried laughing when Professor Harel sang Hungry Like The Wolf.  
I don’t know why, but it was strangely perfect. 

 

Rory:  
I didn’t know how much I needed that until it was happening, tbh 

 

Me:  
How about Professor Tethras huh?!?! 

 

Nessa:  
OH I KNOW. I had no idea Professor Tethras was hot???

 

Me:  
Oh Maker, and the headmistress singing Firework 

 

Rory:  
YES. OHHHHH MAKER AND PROFESSOR PAVUS AND MISS TREVELYAN SINGING BALLROOM BLITZ! 

 

Nessa:  
Life = made.

  

Rory:  
Jim, though, Jim, you missed the best part.  
Professor Pavus sang Kiss The Girl and Professor Rutherford walked in in the middle of it.

  

Me:  
Oh, Maker’s breath, I always miss the best stuff!  
What did Professor Rutherford do?!

 

Nessa:  
HE KISSED THE GIRL!!! 

 

Me:  
NO WAY.

 

Rory:  
Legit. Text Krem, I’m pretty sure he got the whole thing on his phone.  
It was glorious.   

 

Nessa:  
Oh Maker, speaking of videos!! The video Sera took is up online!  
I found it on Tumblr. 

 

Rory:  
OH YES ME TOO. Before Tumblr crashed that is. 

 

Me:  
Wait, I heard about that. Are you saying it crashed because of the video??? 

 

Nessa:  
Well, we have no way of knowing for certain that it crashed because of the video but…  
Yeah pretty much. 

 

Rory:  
Our teachers broke the internet.   

 

Me:  
WOW. Well, let me know when Tumblr is back online. I need to reblog that video.

 

Nessa:  
I didn’t know you had a Tumblr, Jimmy. 

 

Me:  
I actually just made it not that long ago, mostly for stuff happening here at Skyhold.  
What are your usernames? I’ll follow you guys.

 

Rory:  
Sweetness! I’m ladyaurorab.tumblr.com 

 

Nessa:  
I’m jaaaaanessie.tumblr.com  
What’s yours? 

 

Me:  
jimquisition.tumblr.com

 

Rory:  
“Jimquisition”? 

 

Me:  
Yeah. Like Jim + Inquisition. 

 

Rory:  
Why “Inquisition”? 

 

Me:  
Because it’s what the Chess Club is called!

 

Nessa:  
Maker’s breath, Jim, for the last time – we are NOT calling the chess team The Inquisition! 

 

Me:  
Why not?  
We can say “no one expects the Skyhold Inquisition”!

 

Nessa:  
Bye, Jim. 

* * *

**Nessa Dasher - Facebook Messenger  
** **New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Jim:  
Tonight’s movie night!!! :)

 

Rory:  
Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! 

 

Me:  
At long last! I’ve only been waiting for this movie since they announced it.

  

Rory:  
I know, right?!  
I LOVE the animated Beauty and the Beast, I can’t WAIT to see what a live-action version is like.

 

Jim:  
Plus, I just love the theater we always go to.

 

Me:  
Me too! Old movie theaters are the coolest things ever. 

 

Rory:  
Hey, have we ever figured out who pays for these trips? 

 

Me:  
No. I just assume Headmistress Nightingale makes it happens.  
That woman’s got connections.

 

Jim:  
So does Ms. Montilyet. Maybe they work in tandem.  
Or who knows? Maybe it’s Professor Tethras. He comes from a wealthy background, doesn’t he?

 

Rory:  
That’s true.  
Okay, gotta run to Poetry Club. Let’s meet up outside the humanities tower when I’m done. 

 

Me:  
Sweet, see you then! 

 

Jim:  
Then we can freak out in person on the bus and in the theater.  
I bet you 20 royals that Professor Rutherford and Miss Trevelyan cuddle the whole time.

 

Rory:  
Merciful Maker and Andraste, I sure hope so!  
Okay, phone off now.  
I’m sure we’ll be texting back and forth all night about how great this movie is inevitably gonna be. ;) 

 

Me:  
Oh, I’m sure.

  

Jim:  
I think this is probably destined to be a new obsession, yeah.

 

 

 

 

Rory:  
Guys, can you sleep? I can’t sleep. And do you know why?  
Do you know what’s running through my head? 

 

Jim:  
Now I knoooooooow she’ll neeeeeeeever leave me even as she ruuuuuuuns away. 

 

Rory:  
Yup. 

 

Me:  
Yeah, mine too. 

 

Rory:  
Hello, my name is FEELING ALL THE FEELS. It’s nice to make your acquaintance.  
I know we squealed about it for the entire ride back to Skyhold, but I think some points bear repeating.  
Such as the fact that it was PERFECT. 

 

Me:  
Such as the fact that we need to see it again. 

 

Jim:  
We definitely need to see it again since we spent as much time watching our teachers as we did the film. 

 

Rory:  
I’m sorry, Cullevelyan was just too darn cute for me NOT to watch them.  
And did you hear them talking after the movie? I swear they’re bigger Disney nerds than we are. 

 

Jim:  
After the concert? Yeah, I think it’s definitely safe to say they’re ALL Disney nerds. 

 

Me:  
What was that with that comment Miss T made to Professor R about him singing her “another Disney song”?  
He didn’t sing any Disney songs at the concert.

 

Jim:  
Wait. WAIT. You know that song from The Princess and the Frog? Ma Belle Evangeline? 

 

Rory:  
Yeah? Wh- OH. Do you think he sang her that song at some point?!?!  
I mean, that song was originally an old Orlesian ballad. I know she said that’s what she’s named after.  
Maybe he did! I would diiiiiiiiiie.  
MAKER’S BREATH CAN YOU IMAGINE HIM SINGING HER EVERMORE??? 

 

Me:  
Oh, I would cry buckets.

 

Jim:  
In a way, Professor Rutherford sort of was wasting in his lonely tower.

 

Rory:  
Oh Maker, Jimmy, the fanfic you and I could write for this.  
I have zero ability to can. 

 

Me:  
If you guys do write Cullevelyan fanfic with a B&B slant, please include Belle’s friend the Chantry priest.  
I live a Pere Robert appreciation life.

 

Rory:  
Oh, me too. There will be a Pere Robert character for sure. 

 

Jim:  
Might as well start brainstorming now. It’s not like any of us are sleeping. ;) **  
**

* * *

  **Jim Scout - Facebook Messenger  
****New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Nessa:  
I would like to interrupt our regularly scheduled squealing over Cullevelyan to bring you an observation. 

 

Rory:  
Oh yeah? Well, to quote Professor Pavus “I am, as you say down south, all ears.” 

 

Nessa:  
Have you noticed that Professor Tethras seems to … I don’t know … maybe … 

 

Rory:  
Totally be in love with someone? 

 

Nessa:  
YEAH HAVE YOU SEEN IT TOO?

  

Rory:  
Yup. 

 

Me:  
We were just texting about it the other day.  
We think it might be with Ms. Hawke’s younger sister Bethany.

 

Nessa:  
GROUP TEXT, GUYS. GROUP TEXT IS A THING. 

 

Rory:  
Sorry, doll. We didn’t think you’d be interested. 

 

Me:  
Mostly because we were talking fanfic.

 

Nessa:  
What makes you think I wouldn’t be interested in that???  
I’m devouring that thing you wrote about Cullevelyan accidentally getting married like it’s air. 

 

Rory:  
We mostly just text about the writing process. You probably wouldn’t want to be friends with us afterward. 

 

Me:  
Yeah, it’s never good to see how the sausage is made.

 

Nessa:  
ANYWAY. Why do you think it’s Ms. Hawke’s sister?  
DETAILS PEOPLE. 

 

Rory:  
Well, he calls her “Sunshine” first of all. 

 

Me:  
And he has her picture on his desk. Well, not just her, but she’s in it and it’s cute.

 

Rory:  
Plus he sang “Metropolis” for the concert and it just felt so … IDK. So not just about Kirkwall. 

 

Me:  
And he seems less himself this year. Just really down, you know?  
We’ve been theorizing that Ms. Hawke’s sabbatical is actually something about Bethany.

 

Nessa:  
Hmm. You make some compelling arguments. 

 

Rory:  
What about you? What did you see that made you think he’s in love?

  

Nessa:  
Well, you know how Professors Pavus and Pentaghast covered his classes for a few days a few weeks ago?  
They said it was because he had the flu, but I heard Miss T say something about his trip to Kirkwall.  
And I wouldn’t have thought much about that, but I saw him kiss that picture on his desk Jim mentioned. 

 

Me:  
ANDRASTE’S FLAMING KNICKERS.

 

Rory:  
Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh MY GOSH.  
What if he went back to visit her?!?! 

 

Nessa:  
I would almost say he’s going to see Ms. Hawke if I didn’t know Ms. Hawke is very happily married. 

 

Rory:  
And that Mr. Hawke has a voice like velvet and the second dreamiest pair of eyes ever (after Professor Rutherford's).

 

Me:  
Down, girl. ;)

 

Rory:  
Oh, shush, you.  
Anyway, yes! It totally has to be Bethany Hawke! I would bet money on it!!! 

 

Me:  
Man, we should start calling this school Shipping Academy.  
Our teachers need to stop being so crazy cute.

 

Nessa:  
I know! The Hawkes were already cute, then Cullevelyan, and now Professor Tethras and Bethany!

 

Me:  
Not to mention Ms. Montilyet and Mr. Blackwall.  
Or Professor Pentaghast and Miss T’s friend.

 

Rory:  
That’s not even the half of it! Don’t get me started on Coach Bull and Professor Pavus. 

 

Me:  
No, legit, don’t get her started.

 

Rory:  
Jimmy, didn’t I tell you to shush? 

 

Nessa:  
So what’s this new fanfic you guys are working on? 

 

Me:  
Two words: College AU

 

Nessa:  
My body is so ready.

* * *

  **Rory’s Phone  
****Message to: Jim **

 

Yooooooooooo I think Professor Harel just trolled me.

  

Uh, yeah, I’m going to need you to explain that. 

 

I’m in study hall and he’s the teacher on duty.  
I finished all my other stuff, so I had our fanfic up to edit.  
And he walks up behind me and goes “What are you working on so intently, Miss Norbertson?”

 

OH MAN WHAT. 

 

Yeah. I didn’t even hear him come up! You know how stealthy he can be.  
Maker’s breath, Jim, he scared the stuffing out of me. I think I jumped like a foot in the air.

 

What did you say?

 

Oh Maker, I probably sounded so stupid.  
I think I managed to get out “Oh, uh, nothing. Just a story. With my friend.”

 

Andraste’s flaming knickers, what did HE say?!

 

Jim. JIM. He smiled and went “You and your friend are very creative.”  
AND THEN JUST WALKED OFF.  
WHAAAAAAAAT.

 

OH SNAP. Did he see what you were working on?

 

I don’t know! He’s so quiet he might have been standing there for hours for all I know!  
He certainly acted like he saw it.  
WHAT IF HE TELLS MISS TREVELYAN AND PROFESSOR RUTHERFORD?!

 

Rors, we’re planning to submit that fanfic to Professor Tethras FOR A GRADE.  
I think Professor Harel telling them about it is low on the list of concerns.

  

Okay, all right, fair point.  
But it was still terrifying, okay?

 

Hey, have you ever noticed that Professor Harel kind of looks like an egg?

  

What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?

 

Nothing. These are just the things I notice.

 

Thank you, Jim. That was super helpful.  
This is the type of quality content I have come to expect from our texts.

 

I’m nothing if not consistent. **  
**

* * *

  **Nessa Dasher - Facebook Messenger  
****New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Rory:  
Hello. I would like to present you with the best thing on the entire internet.  
[Link] 

 

Me:  
Oh sweet glorious Maker and Andraste is that what I think it is???

 

Jim:  
What? What is it? It won’t open on my phone. 

 

Me:  
It’s an Instagram. IT’S PROFESSOR RUTHERFORD’S INSTAGRAM.

 

Jim:  
WHAT. 

 

Rory:  
SERIOUSLY. It’s pics of his historical busts and old maps and his ties  
AND MISS TREVELYAN  
I’m going to sob it’s so beautiful and I’m so in love

 

Me:  
Maker’s breath this is so amazing. Rors, how did you even find this?!

  

Rory:  
Actually, it all got started that day you went for the ribbon cutting in Haven with the choir, Ness.

 

Me:  
Ugh. Don’t remind me. That was the coldest day of my life.  
I mean, the memorial was really nice, but my toes were frozen for hours after that.

  

Jim:  
What does that have to do with you finding Professor Rutherford’s Instagram, Rors?

 

Rory:  
Well, most of our classes were empty that day because the band, orchestra, and choir kids were all gone  
So we were in Miss Trevelyan’s class and since she kinda couldn’t do much, she pulled up her YouTube account.

 

Jim:  
Miss T has a YouTube account? 

 

Rory:  
Yeah, it’s great. She has some drawing tutorials on there and it’s awesome. We watched those all day.  
And so then I had a thought …  
You know how Coach Bull has a YouTube account for the Chargers, right? 

 

Me:  
Yup.

 

Rory:  
So I thought - well, Coach Bull is on social media. And Miss T is on social media.  
What if the other teachers are too?

 

Jim:  
Sweet Maker, what did you find?

 

Rory:  
Well, I started on YouTube and went from there.  
Apparently Mr. Blackwall has a YouTube account for woodworking videos.  
And Professor de Chevin has a YouTube account for Orlesian language tutorials. 

 

Me:  
Um, I’m going to need you to send me a link to that channel.

 

Rory:  
I think I can make that happen, LOL. 

 

Jim:  
And then because you’re you, I’m guessing you totally branched out, right?

 

Rory:  
Of course I did. ;)  
So naturally I wanted to know if Professor Pavus is on social media.  
He has a SnapChat. And it’s the most spectacular thing my eyes have ever beheld.

 

Me:  
Oh Maker’s breath I love that

 

Rory:  
And after that I found Professor Tethras’s LiveJournal and nearly died. It’s amazing.  
Then I stumbled onto Instagram.  
Madam de Fer has one. It’s all fashion. Wicked sweet fashion. Like “I-would-wear-these-while-killing-people” fashion. 

 

Me:  
Yessssssss.

 

Jim:  
Did you find Professor Rutherford’s by accident?

 

Rory:  
Oh, Maker, yes, it was a COMPLETE accident! I didn’t expect him to have any social media honestly, let alone an Instagram.  
I was just sort of searching for names and tried his on a whim and bam! There it was.  
And my soul left my body and ascended into Heaven.

 

Me:  
He has the cutest pictures of Miss Trevelyan on here.

 

Rory:  
I know right?!?!?  
“Date night with the most beautiful woman in the world. #Perfect”  
Guys, my OTP is real and it periodically updates social media what a time to be alive.

 

Me:  
What about the others? Were you able to find anyone else?

  

Rory:  
I haven’t looked yet. I saw Professor Rutherford’s Instagram and knew I had to inform you immediately. 

 

Jim:  
Check Pinterest next.  
I know Miss T was helping Cole set up a Pinterest account, maybe some teachers are on there too. 

 

Me:  
Good thinking, Jimmy. Let’s see …  
Oh! I found Ms. Montilyet!  
It’s like mostly ships and chocolate and antique dolls, and therefore precious. 

 

Rory:  
And here’s Ms. Hawke! Lots of artsy stuff, not surprisingly.

 

Me:  
I wonder if Professor Pentaghast has something …

 

Rory:  
Dunno. I’ve only been able to find a Facebook page for her. 

 

Me:  
Hmm, I don’t know though. Remember when Tumblr crashed after the concert?  
We were talking about it in class and she seemed to get what we were saying. Almost like she knew.

 

Rory:  
Are you saying Professor Pentaghast has a Tumblr? 

 

Me:  
I don’t know, but I’m certainly saying it’s a possibility.

 

Jim:  
The plot thickens.  
LOL, guys, I just searched for Professor Tethras’s name on Tumblr. He’s got a fandom.

 

Me:  
You’re kidding?!

 

Jim:  
Nope. Fandom. Hella dedicated fandom too, by the looks of it.

 

Rory:  
That’s amazing. 

 

Me:  
Ohhhhhhh man, speaking of amazing. Rory, I just found what I’m getting you for your birthday  
[Link]

 

Rory:  
O_O  
Maker take me now 

 

Jim:  
What is it?!?! Guys, help me out here, my phone won’t open these links!

  

Me:  
It’s Krem’s Etsy page.

 

Jim:  
Yo, Krem has an Etsy page? Cremisius Aclassi? The Krem who plays for the Chargers?  
What does he even sell?

 

Me:  
Apparently he’s crafty. Like literally he’s crafty.  
He makes like little stuffed nugs with wings and such. It’s cute.

  

Rory:  
Uh, yeah. I want all of these.  
I think I have my birthday list, Summersday list, and Wintersend list for like the next two years.

 

Me:  
I had a feeling you might. ;)  
Okay, I’ve caught the bug now. What else can we find about the school on social media?

 

Rory:  
Well you’ve seen Mr. Hawke’s Facebook page for his ballet dancing right?

 

Jim:  
WAIT WHAT?!? 

 

Me:  
Yeah. Mr. Hawke is a ballet dancer. Didn’t you know that?

 

Jim:  
NO.  
Are you messing with me right now? 

 

Me:  
No, legit. He’s a ballet dancer. He dances ballet.  
Like on-stage and everything.

 

Jim:  
Mr. HAWKE? Like, Fenris Hawke? The one married to Ms. Hawke the art teacher?  
I mean, I heard him make a comment to Professor Tethras about dancing one time...  
But I just assumed they were being snarky!

 

Me:  
Oh, yeah, I heard that conversation.  
Well, I think the part about him dancing through the house was probably snark.  
But him dancing other places is totally a thing.

 

Jim:  
Okay, two points - One, my mind is blown. Two, I need to find this Facebook.  
Man, the things we find on social media. Thank you, Rory, for opening this can of worms.

 

Rory:  
Yeah, I think it’s safe to say we know what we’re going to be doing for the rest of the day.  
This is the best discovery I’ve made since the day I learned Professor Pavus does daily yoga in the courtyard. **  
**

* * *

  **Rory’s Phone  
****Message to: Jim **

 

Hey, Jim! Nessa told me you got a job working at the campus post office!  
Well done, how exciting! I’m super proud! :) 

 

Yeah, it’s fun so far. I’m sorting stuff and delivering mail sometimes. I like it.  
I want to save up anyway, so it’s a good way to do it.

 

Yay! What are you saving up for?

 

Oh, you know, important stuff. Like university.  
Maybe a car one day.

 

You can say the new Mass Effect game, it’s okay. 

 

Okay, yeah, the new Mass Effect game.

  

Knew it! ;) Hey, it’s all fine, save for what makes you happy, my friend.

 

Oh, and it looks incredible I’m so stoked.  
I need a bunch of stuff for my console and the game, so I should have enough cash after a few weeks.

  

How will you survive for “a few weeks” of not being able playing this game?

  

Eh, it’ll be hard, but I’m getting through.  
I’ve been watching a ton of Let’s Plays on YouTube in the meantime to tide me over.

  

Ooh, fun!

 

Oh, yeah. This one is my favorite, this guy is brilliant.  
[Link]

 

Uhhhh … Jim? I think that’s Professor Harel.

 

What is?

 

The guy. Your Let’s Player. It’s Professor Harel. 

 

What? No. No way. The Dread Wolf is NOT Professor Harel. That’s just … no.

 

Come on, it sounds just like him!  
Just picture that voice saying “I suspect you have questions.”

 

Why would Professor Harel be a Let’s Player on YouTube???

 

Beats me. It does seem odd for him. But I think I’m right.  
I mean, has anyone ever seen “The Dread Wolf”? Or do you just hear his voice?

 

Just his voice. He never shows his face during videos.

  

Ah-ha! So it’s totally within the realm of possibility!  
Even the name feels like Professor Harel having a bit of fun.  
Remember learning about that old folklore with The Dread Wolf being called Fen’Harel? Maybe he’s making a joke about his last name, being all subtle. 

 

This is just too weird.  
Let me text my friend Doug - he watches The Dread Wolf’s videos too. I’ll see what he thinks.  
ANDRASTE’S FLAMING KNICKERS.

  

What? 

 

I told him what you said and he rewatched The Dread Wolf’s Skyrim video.  
“Yo, that’s totally Professor Harel. I’m just getting ready to go to Physics now, I’ll mention it”

 

Oh, Maker, what’d he say??? 

 

RORS. RORS.  
Apparently Doug asked him about it and Professor Harel smiled and said “Keep that to yourself”.  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT.

  

Told you! I told you! Ahhhhhhhhhh.

 

Mind = exploded.

 

And hey, this is actually a pretty good video, props to Professor Harel.  
Ha, “May the Dread Wolf take you” is a pretty clever sign off too.

 

Physics class will never be the same ever again. **  
**

* * *

  **Nessa Dasher - Facebook Messenger  
****New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Rory:  
You guys, what’s going on? What’s with this lockdown?  
I’m honestly a bit freaked out.

 

Me:  
I know, me too. Lockdown + fire drill. That’s too weird.

  

Jim:  
Also, anyone else notice that Miss Trevelyan is nowhere to be found?  
And Professor Rutherford looks half dead?

 

Me:  
Oh, Maker’s breath, you guys – what if something happened to Miss Trevelyan?!

  

Rory:  
WHAT

 

Jim:  
The same thought had occurred to me... 

 

Rory:  
No, that's craziness. That can't be it.  
But Maker's breath, what if it is?!?!

 

Me:  
I don't know, it sort of makes sense in a really horrible way.

 

Rory:  
This is getting really terrifying, guys. 

 

Jim:  
And have you guys noticed Coach Bull and Profs. Harel, Tethras, and Pavus aren’t out here with us? 

 

Rory:  
This is just getting too bizarre. What's going on here???  
Guys GUYS CHECK THE NEWS. IT'S ON THE NEWS.

 

Me:  
What is?

 

Rory:  
Venatori Prep was shut down! It was them, they did it!  
Here's the article  
[Link] 

 

Jim:  
Holy Maker and Andraste, they KIDNAPPED Miss Trevelyan?! 

 

Me:  
Those sick bastards!

 

Rory:  
But they're done for! Ha! And Miss Trevelyan should be back home soon.  
AND GUYS, look, the other teachers are back!  
What’s that song everyone’s singing? 

 

Jim:  
“This House Is Not For Sale”. Bon Jovi, girl.

 

Me:  
Sweet! It sounds like it was written for Skyhold Academy!!

 

Rory:  
It totally does.  
Hey, it’s Professor Pavus!  
Aaaaaand he’s leading everyone in "We Will Rock You"! You know I gotta be a part of that. 

 

Jim:  
I think it’s safe to say we all do! ;) **  
**

* * *

  **Rory Norbertson - Facebook Messenger  
****New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Nessa:  
They're getting married!!! 

 

Jim:  
THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!! 

 

Me:  
THEY'RE GETTING MARRIIIIIIIIIIIIED!!!!!!!!!!!  
My OTP is even more canon now.

  

Nessa:  
And the best part is, we all get to be a part of it!

 

Me:  
I knoooooooow. I'm literally crying.  
Miss Trevelyan is so nice for letting us all be her wedding guests.

  

Jim:  
You're not going to be able to say that anymore.  
BECAUSE SOON IT'S GOING TO BE "MRS. RUTHERFORD".

 

Nessa:  
YESSSSSSSS 

 

Me:  
JHSSJFHDBSKDJNFKGJAMNVNFHGSD  
And you guys. Did you see Professor Rutherford’s Instagram?  
He has a picture of the ring on her hand with the caption “She said yes. #blessed”  
Guys, I’m sobbing, send help.

 

Nessa:  
Our OTP is the best OTP. 

 

Jim:  
Our school is the best school. **  
**

* * *

**Jim Scout - Facebook Messenger  
** **New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Rory:  
This has been the most fun I've ever had EVER. IN MY WHOLE LIFE.

 

Me:  
This is the first wedding I've ever been to and probably the best I'll ever attend.

 

Nessa:  
I know, right?  
GRACIOUS ANDRASTE, MISS TREVELYAN'S DRESS THO 

 

Rory:  
OH MAKER YESSSSSSS.  
Ugh, I cried when she walked in. She just looked so happy.

 

Me:  
I thought Professor Rutherford was going to have to pick his jaw up off the floor when she walked in.

 

Nessa:  
His wedding vows to her were just a thing of pure beauty.  
*sigh*

 

Rory:  
Can you even believe the PRESIDENT married them?!?!?! 

 

Me:  
So cool.

 

Nessa:  
And the concert, OH MAKER.

 

Rory:  
Possibly even better than the first concert they did.  
Their first dance was the cutest thing I've ever seen!!!!! 

 

Me:  
AND YOU GUYS. WE WERE RIGHT! PROFESSOR TETHRAS AND MS. HAWKE’S SISTER!!!

 

Rory:  
I KNOOOOOOOOOW!  
Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me :D 

 

Nessa:  
I just about died when she sang that!

 

Rory:  
I know me too it was greaaaaaaaat. 

 

Me:  
Oh, speaking of which!  
Did you flip when Miss T and Professor Pavus danced to "Shut Up and Dance", Rors?

 

Rory:  
OH ANDRASTE YESSSSSSSSS.  
When Professor Rutherford sang the "deep in her eyes" bit, I thought I was going to die.  
"Shut Up and Dance" is like my headcanon theme song for Miss Trevelyan and Professor Rutherford

 

Nessa:  
You can't say that anymore, it's wrong.  
Now it's Professor and Mrs. Rutherford. 

 

Rory:  
AJHSNDHFBDKFJHEYNSKJFNDHTG 

 

Me:  
How about the Cinderella coach Professor Pavus got them?

 

Nessa:  
That was. The coolest thing. I've ever seen. 

 

Rory:  
Sooooooooooooooo cool. 

 

Me:  
Do you think they liked their gift from the students?

  

Nessa:  
Krem said they did.

 

Rory:  
Yay! 

 

Me:  
I wrote a note in the book thanking Prof Rutherford for not killing me that day on the battlements

 

Rory:  
Oh, Jim. XD  
HEY! Speaking of Krem, how great was his solo in the Backstreet Boys number??? 

 

Nessa:  
He has an army of fangirls now. I hope he wields this power wisely. 

 

Rory:  
I have every faith he will, LOL.

 

Me:  
And you were a really pretty shade of red during that whole song, Rors. ;)

 

Rory:  
I was not! Shush, you! 

 

Nessa:  
Yeah, did I see you teeter a bit when a certain captain of the football team winked, LOL? :D 

 

Rory:  
Shush! 

 

Me:  
And wait, haven’t I seen that exact shade of red on Professor Rutherford before?  
What did Professor Tethras call it, Ness?

 

Nessa:  
“Vermilion” if memory serves. 

 

Me:  
That’s it!

 

Rory:  
Shuuuuuuuuuuush!  
Now anyway, if you both are quite finished ...  
Did you see a whole bunch of pics made it to Facebook?

  

Nessa:  
Yeah! We're all tagged in the one of Jim singing “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” on karaoke. 

 

Me:  
Oh Maker's breath.

 

Nessa:  
A star is born, Jimmy, a star is born. ;)  
In all seriousness, though, the newlyweds look so happy. <3

 

Rory:  
I know, it's so cute. They both are so obviously made for each other.  
It's so sweet. 

 

Me:  
And they didn't just find each other, they found Cole too.  
I swear the Maker put everyone exactly where they needed to be when they needed to be there

  

Nessa:  
I agree.

 

Rory:  
This has been the most amazing night ever.  
No, this has been the most amazing YEAR ever.  
I'm only sad it's coming to end.

 

Me:  
Hey, now that the Cullevelyan is officially canon, Mrs. Rutherford never has to leave!  
Our OTP is going to be around all the time!

 

Nessa:  
And I know Mrs. R is hoping the school can start hosting students full-time!  
Maybe soon WE'LL never have to leave! Then I would have my Partners in Crime with me always. :)

 

Rory:  
That would be so fantastic.

 

Me:  
Until then, let's do something awesome together this summer.  
Take a trip or something.

 

Nessa:  
I'm down.

 

Rory:  
Cosigned.  
We'll just have to figure out where to. 

 

Me:  
And of course we'll talk a bunch like always.  
I'm sure I'll text you guys everyday with summer assignment questions.

 

Nessa:  
Oh, yeah, we have that writing assignment from Professor Tethras to do.  
What are you going to write about?

 

Rory:  
Oh, Nessa, do you even need to ask? ;)

* * *

** FIN **

* * *

 


End file.
